New Girl
by Aquamarine6996
Summary: The Teen Titans find a new girl while battling a giant robot. Who is she? I suck at summarizing stories but yeah...read and write down what you think!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there! This is my first Fanfic story (I usually write poems but I have so many stories in my journal tht I decided to post them) so PLEASE be nice! _

_Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own the Teen Titans. And of I did, I wouldn't have ended the show with a ending like the one we got. I would have put a PROPER ending! Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

. "Is this where the giant robot was?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah...well...it was here" Robin said.

"But where is it?" asked Starfire.

They were in the middle of the ocean, where they got an alert of a giant robot attacking ships. But there was nothing.

"So...we came here for nothing." Raven replied.

"No." Cyborg told her. "Lets wait a while longer." So they waited. But nothing happened. All of a sudden, something crashed into the ship. It was the robot.

"Titans, fire!" Robin ordered.

The robot walked away but turned around as the titans fired at it. Then it headed towards them and hit the T-ship really hard.

"We're going down!" Raven called out.

"We can see that!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Titans, brace for impact!" Robin commanded.

But all of a sudden, they stopped.

"Umm..What is happening?" asked Starfire.

"It looks like we're being held. By _water_." Cyborg said. "But how?"

Just then, pillars of water shot out of the ocean. Then a pillar of water appeared in front of them. Looking at them, were a pair of eyes, but entirely blue.

"Who is that?" Raven asked.

They all turned as the robot came back to finish them off. The eyes in the pillar closed and all of a sudden, a huge pillar of water hit the robot and destroyed it.

The blue eyes opened again but this time a teenaged girl stepped out of the pillar. When she was completely out, the pillar dissolved and the water went bacKk to the ocean. She was a pretty girl with long, black, silky hair with large black eyes and a kind face. Her outfit was black and blue. And all over her left arm, were a bunch of strange black patterns. "

Are you the Teen Titans?" she asked.

Back at the tower, introductions were made.

"My name is Robin. This is Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven."

"My name is Aquamarine. And I come from a far away planet named Meraidia. It's nice to finally meet you." Aquamarine answered.

"Thanks for the lift you gave us back there." Cyborg said.

"No problem. Glad to help." she answered.

"So..what can you do?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Well, I can control water, fly, I'm a master acrobat and I'm good at hand-to-hand combat." Aquamarine replied.

"That pattern on your arm...what does it mean?" Raven asked.

Aquamarine shrugged. "I don't know. It's been there for as long as I can remember." she said. Just then her stomach growled. "Man, I'm hungry." she said.

"No problem. What would you like to eat?" Cyborg asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Well...I feel like eating...waffles!" Aquamarine told him.

Cyborg and Beast Boy faced her, surprised. "You like breakfast during the day?!" they asked.

She smiled. "Of course!"

* * *

_So...what do you guys think? Like it? I'll try to post the second chapter tomarrow or something...anyways, please give me your opinion! It gets better! I promise! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! Well, here we are chapter two! I just noticed that this story was kind of like when Terra came. Sorry, just noticed. But I'll finish writing this story since I already started. . So...enjoy!_

* * *

After they ate, it soon became dark outside.

"Well team. Looks like its time for lights out." Cyborg said, yawning loudly.

"Can Aquamarine spend the night?" Starfire asked.

"Sure. Where do you want to sleep, Aquamarine?" Robin asked her.

Aquamarine looked around. "I can sleep on the couch."

"I am going to bed now. Have a good night." Starfire said, heading for her room.

"Good night, Star. Good night, everyone." Cyborg said.

**_The next morning..._**

**__**For once, Beast boy was up early. He shape-shifted into a cat and stretched. Then he walked to the kitchen for some tofu. While preparing tofu, he looked towards the couch where Aquamarine was, but she wasn't there. He looked everywhere but he couldn't find her. Finally, he found her outside.

"Hey? What are you doing outside?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "I'm always up early, Beast Boy."

For a second, he looked sad. He remembered that Terra was usually the one up early.

"What's wrong?" Aquamarine asked.

Beast Boy quickly put on a smile. "Nothing! Nothing's wrong."

She raised up an eyebrow. "I forgot to tell you guys something yesterday. I can sense sadness on anyone. I know you're sad. You don't have to tell me why, BB. I'm just saying that you can talk to me about anything at all. If you want to, of course "

Beast Boy looked at his hands. "Okay...I'll tell you. There once was a girl named Terra...She was once one of us. A she had trouble controling her powers. This guy named Slade...convinced her to become his apprentince. She agreed because he helped her control her powers...she turned evil. But at the end, she realized what she had done and sacrificed herself to stop a volcano. And I miss her a lot." he said, his eyes tearing up.

"Oh, Beast Boy! I'm sorry. She sounds like the perfect girl for you!" Aquamarine said and patted his back.

Beast Boy blushed "Uh...you won't tell anyone I teared up. Right?" he asked,worried.

She smiled. "Of course not"

**_Inside the tower.._**.

"Where were you two?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, Beast Boy scared me, so I HAD to get him back." Aquamarine said, smiling at Beast Boy.

Just then, the alarm went off.

"Trouble." Raven said.

Robin ran to the Titans' computer.

"What is it, Robin?" asked Starfire.

"Brother Blood has bombs underwater. Big enough to wipe out the city."

"Wait. Didn't he already tried to drown to city before?" Cyborg asked.

"Guess he wants to try again. Cyborg, prepare the T-Ship." Robin said. Then he faced Aquamarine.

"Can you help us for this mission? We could use your help since you're water type." he asked and she nodded.

"Beast Boy, you can help her outside the ship. Titans, go!"

* * *

What do you guys think? Is it okay? I'll try to post chapter 3 tomorrow. Bye! :)


End file.
